Session 61 Battlebots
(5531) Priceless Emerald: look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair! (5528) Lian: some of these complaitns are confusing the hell out of me (5531) Priceless Emerald: hmm? (5531) Priceless Emerald: complaints? (5528) Lian: the Cobra style thread (5531) Priceless Emerald: ah, not following it to be honest (5528) Lian: With these three solar charms the style is broken because Dragonblooded can have it. See where the logic break? (5531) Priceless Emerald: solar charms (5538) Danizelle (enter): 20:41 ** (5531) Priceless Emerald absorbs Danizelle into the collective ** (5538) Danizelle: I need to disassemble my mouse and clean the mousewheel (5531) Priceless Emerald: indeed? (5538) Danizelle: yeah. freaking thing's built for maximum difficulty to disassemble (5528) Lian: Mine has a light (5538) Danizelle: how much XP did we get last session? (5528) Lian: 5, also megamind is hilarious (5530) Ceylin: I heard it was good, which surprised me a little. (5528) Lian: Its will Farell playing the Monarch (5530) Ceylin: Oh wow. (5530) Ceylin: I just noticed the login screen for this server. (5530) Ceylin: Apparently somebody still uses webrings. (5528) Lian: so who wants to fight? (5538) Danizelle: Dude right now I want to rip the wings off an airplane in flight (5530) Ceylin: That's pretty hardcore. (5538) Danizelle: Just for sheer psychotic happy factor (5531) Priceless Emerald: Priceless would prefer otherwise, at this juncture (5528) Lian: so she doesn't want to help? (5538) Danizelle: Hey kel High five Royal warstrider combat? (5530) Ceylin: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. (5531) Priceless Emerald: she'll step in if she MUST, but otherwise, she'd prefer to not, metaphorically speaking, dirty her hands (5528) Lian: well your options are test his weapon, or. you know fight him for the key.. he'd probably be cool either way on it (5530) Ceylin: What'd he want us to do to test it? (5538) Danizelle: Beat the holy living shit out of it. (5543) Shadell (enter): 21:07 (5543) Shadell (exit): 21:07 (5543) Shadell (enter): 21:07 (5543) Shadell (exit): 21:07 (5543) Shadell (enter): 21:07 (5528) Lian: what Dani said (5530) Ceylin: Ceylin would be just fine with fighting a giant robot. (5528) Lian: so just ceylin and Danzi? (5531) Priceless Emerald: they might be able to DIRECTLY ask for assistance, but of her own inclination... (5543) Shadell: (So, what's going on?) (5538) Danizelle: deciding how we wanna play out the fight scene (5528) Lian: seeing who wants to fight the robot (5544) Jornundr (enter): 21:20 (5528) Lian: shadell? (5531) Priceless Emerald: do we know a jornundr? (5528) Lian: no (5538) Danizelle: Hello? (5531) Priceless Emerald: well, as I said, Danizelle or ceylin MAY be able to cajole priceless into helping (5538) Danizelle: it's called" You're helping or I poison you in your sleep." (5543) Niet: Niet's not exactly known for courage. (5528) Lian: which does Niet fear more an untested battle machine or someone who will hold a grudge forever? (5543) Niet: Hmm... (5543) Niet: I guess Niet could help. (5538) Danizelle: We might need niet to figure out where and how to exploit weak points (5528) Lian: so just the three? (5531) Priceless Emerald: I suppose Priceless will... acquiesce to Danizelle's request (5528) Lian: so any broad planning you guys want to go in or just wing it? (5531) Priceless Emerald: "Can we see this war machine of yours first? Size up the opposition?" she asked the deva. (5528) Debok Moom: "That wouldn't be a proper test" (5531) Priceless Emerald: "Not necessarily, in wartime, spies abound." she told him, "We could have intel." (5528) Debok Moom: "figure it out in combat" (5543) Niet: "Would you mind giving us security when we beat up your cute li'l toy?" (5543) Niet: (For when that is.) (5538) Danizelle: "how big is your weapon?" (5528) Debok Moom: "Human sized" (5531) Priceless Emerald: "Have there been any OTHER tests of it?" she queried (5530) Ceylin: "Does it matter? Some machine isn't even going to scratch us." ** (5538) Danizelle nods to Ceylin. "Where would you like the wreckage deposited when we're done?" ** (5543) Niet: "Would you swear an oath to give us the shiny key when we win?" (5531) Priceless Emerald: "We don't want his key, we want him to use it." Priceless corrected. (5538) Danizelle: "No, if he wants us to risk our lives for his little test, I think giving us the key would be a suitable play here. it's useless without the other seven, and it'd let him go back to crushing heads and making things that go boom." (5538) Danizelle: "What do you say Debok? We break your toy, we get the key." (5528) Debok Moom: (sorry about that had to help with grocieries) ** (5528) Debok Moom holds out his hand, "agreed" ** (5544) Jornundr (exit): 22:05 ** (5538) Danizelle shakes the hand and sanctifies the agreement. ** (5538) Danizelle: "let's do this." (5528) Debok Moom: (so plans or just going to wing it?) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (plans require intel) (5528) Debok Moom: (Just asking) (5528) Debok Moom: (I assume you are going in with your buffs kel?) (5531) Priceless Emerald: I'll boost my DV to crazy heights the moment combat starts, of course) (5543) Niet: (Niet is heading in with OIS, etc. on. (5530) Ceylin: Yeah, Ceylin's putting up Infernal Monster Form and By Pain Reforged. (5538) Danizelle: Danzi's going to spike her ED excellency and use joy in violence approach. She's not waiting for a go button, she's simply attacking (5538) Danizelle: Motes committed to Donning the Wardrobe. (5528) Debok Moom: you are lead to a large arena, the ground is covered in scorch marks, in the center sit 3 crystaling scorpians seemingly made of a mix of Adaman and orchalcum (5531) Priceless Emerald: I activate essence sight as well. (5528) Debok Moom: they seem to be pure automotons (5538) Danizelle: "Are those the weapons we're testing?" (5528) Debok Moom: "Yes" (5543) Niet: Niet keeps her distance but slowly paces back and forth, analyzing the objects in front of her even as she keeps a small bubble of essence, and a cloud of highly rotating degrees between her and them. Mentally she dissects them, pulling every piece from every piece in her head as she breaks down their construction to the fundamental basics and probes every individual essence flow. (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5543) Niet: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,6,6,5,4,2,2,1,1 = (5) 1 excellency (5543) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,5,3,3 = (2) savant (5543) Niet: (10) ** (5538) Danizelle sways back and forth like a cobra, picking one of the things that is more away from the others, and surges forward, using Andorjan-fuelled speed to draw their attention away from Niet's analysis and the Hammer of Ceylin's violent wrath, claws flexed and ready to dig into and rip off armored plates. ** (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,1 = (4) (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,5,5,4,3,3,3,1,1 = (4) (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,6,6,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) (5528) Debok Moom: (join battle) (5543) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,3,2,2 = (2) 1 excellency (5531) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,5,5,4,3,3,1 = (3) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 4 (5530) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,4,3,3 = (3) (5538) Danizelle: ((stunt for JB?)) (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5538) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,5,4,2,2,2,1 = (1) +2 successes JIV (5538) Danizelle: ((3)) ** (5528) Debok Moom the first one pauses to wait for the others the then turn as one and move towards niet stingers striking at her ** (5531) Priceless Emerald: (Shadell?) (5543) Niet: (Working on it.) (5543) Niet: Niet concentrates and focuses her power to defense. The force-field glows brighter to the point of being a nearly opaque sphere. Likewise, the storm of debris surrounding her begins to spin faster, accelerating to the point where indistinct objects blur into what seem to be solid rings. The overall effect makes her look like some celestial sphere, or perhaps her patron. (5528) Debok Moom: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (9) (5538) Danizelle: ((Doesn't ceylin act first with 5 on JB? (5528) Debok Moom: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (7) (5543) Niet: (Same tick. (5528) Debok Moom: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (6) (5528) Debok Moom: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,2,2,2,1 = (5) (5528) Debok Moom: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,3,1,1,1 = (11) (5530) Ceylin: (( One of them had a 6, didn't it? )) (5528) Debok Moom: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (8) (5528) Debok Moom: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (10) (5538) Danizelle: ((Yeah, I misread the JB rolls)) (5528) Debok Moom: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,1,1,1 = (6) (5528) Debok Moom: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,1 = (8) (5528) Debok Moom: and niet is secure (5543) Niet: (It used its action to coordinate. Which does mean that they should be stuck waiting another 3ish ticks I think, unless they have an always coordinated power.) (5531) Priceless Emerald: and his DV has to be hurting from a flurry like that (5531) Priceless Emerald: ) (5543) Niet: (That was all three.) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (ah) (5528) Debok Moom: (Ceylin's turn) (5530) Ceylin: Ceylin advances on one of the robots that attacked Niet, snatching for it and trying to pick it up by a leg. (5528) Debok Moom: (1) (5530) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (7) (5530) Ceylin: 11 (5528) Debok Moom: the flurry of leg motions are appraently too fast for ceylin (5528) Debok Moom: (everyone else goes before them) ** (5531) Priceless Emerald lashes out, desiring to get this over with as soon as possible to head on to the next objective, seeking to grapple one of the large scorpions so that Ceyling might be able to smash it. ** (5531) Priceless Emerald: (stunt? Excellency?) (5528) Debok Moom: (2 applicable) ** (5538) Danizelle hisses a spiteful curse at the one attacking Ceylin, even as she swells in size to snatch at one of the other adamant monstrosities, trying to grab it just below the stinger and hoist it off the ground, to fling it up and out of the arena. ((-4 DV to Ceylin's bug,, gargantuan mutation)) ** (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,5,4,4,2,2,2,1 = (5) Niet stuff (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,2 = (2) Niet stuff (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,6,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) Niet stuff (5528) Debok Moom: (they are all attacking Niet) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (I add 4 successes, cecelyne (5538) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,7,7,5,4,3,1,1,1 = (8) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (14 succ) (5538) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (10) successful grab? (first of flurry) (5538) Danizelle: ((!3 successes)) (5538) Danizelle: ((13 even)) (5543) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3,2,1 = (1) (5528) Debok Moom: (miss miss) (5538) Danizelle: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2 = (8) simply slamming claws down after attempt fail (5530) Ceylin: (( The robots have our secret weakness of needing accuracy to hit. )) (5538) Danizelle: ((probably miss)) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (I had 14 succs on that roll!) (5528) Debok Moom: ((I know, they have dvs higher than 14) (5543) Niet: Niet raises a hand as she concentrates, focusing her will in the air above one of the insects until space itself starts to twist. The distortion takes the form of a massive pillar, so strong that light visibly begins to bend as it passes through it. Niet drops her hand, the pillar falls. (5531) Priceless Emerald: (that was directed at Ceylin) (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5543) Niet: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (10) 3 from excellency. Hitting the one that Danzi spited. (5528) Debok Moom: (Its the same weakness team PST has until Myrah remembers she favours war) (5538) Danizelle: ((Coordinated attacks FTW!)) (5538) Danizelle: ((ceylin's the only one who can set those up)) (5528) Debok Moom: and niet misses (5543) Niet: (Eh? Don't mind me, just pumping EYD over here.) (5538) Danizelle: ((Niet gets nothing after getting 13 successes AFTER Danzi dropped it's DV by 4?)) (5530) Ceylin: (( Fuck, I don't even know where the rules for that are. )) (5543) Niet: (3 dice from excellency not successes. Sorry.) (5543) Niet: (Total was 10.) (5530) Ceylin: (( There we go. )) (5538) Danizelle: ((Kel, on your action roll Wits + war, every success rips 1 DV from the target up to a max of -1 per person who delays action to your tick. So if all 4 of us hit the same round, that's -4 DV for each of us)) ** (5528) Debok Moom the slight tears in the "flesh" of one from niets barrier knit up as they change their targets to ceylin ** (5528) Debok Moom: (kel dv is down 3, and they are each going to 3 action flurry with their tails) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (more if danizelle spites it) (5528) Debok Moom: (I am saying Kel's dv is down 3) (5530) Ceylin: In response to the first attack, Ceylin uses Dust Devil Feint to teleport 15 yards away. (5528) Debok Moom: (... you guys again) (5530) Ceylin: (( What? )) (5530) Ceylin: (( Oh. )) (5530) Ceylin: Ceylin jabs a finger at one of the scorpions that particularly pissed her off. "When I count to three, punch that son of a bitch!" (5530) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) (5530) Ceylin: (( 6 sux vs. a difficulty of 2, so we get the full -4 penalty to its DV, I think? )) (5530) Ceylin: (( Assuming everybody delays to it. )) (5538) Danizelle: ((Delaying to Ceylin's tick)) ** (5531) Priceless Emerald decides to bide her time, planning to use her heat vision upon it when the time comes, for maximum damage. ** ** (5538) Danizelle lifts off the ground and slithers through the air in maddened circles out of reach, waiting for Ceylin's three-count. ** (5530) Ceylin: (( Do they get to go before the five ticks are up? )) (5538) Danizelle: ((Sadly, yes)) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (actually, rephrase that, I gotta use mind hand, pool will be too small otherwise (5528) Debok Moom: (if you do you mess up the coordination) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (fuck, I'll go with my initial plan then....) (5528) Debok Moom: being methodical. they move to striking Danzi as a group ** (5538) Danizelle waits intil they commit and darts straight up, using wind-born stride and her flight to tarry out of reach while making rude gestures with all six hands at her attackers. ** (5528) Debok Moom: (you guys turn) ** (5531) Priceless Emerald unleashes, in conjunction with the others, a methodical assault of three fiery beams from her eyes, aiming to strike at the most likely weak points from all she observed, cooly and with as little emotion as possible. ** (5530) Ceylin: "And three!" Ceylin bellows. She herself leaps the full 15 yards back to the construct and starts swinging at it furiously. (Using Joyful Cessation.) ** (5538) Danizelle darts straight in on Ceylin's three-count, grabbing it's pincers and coiling her body around the thing and jerking it open for the others so they can hammer, gouge and generally shred it that much easier, ((I'm assuming the one she spited)) ** (5538) Danizelle: ((Call me lady McGrapplesauce, Stunt?)) (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (12) (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (13) (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,1,1 = (9) (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,2,2 = (11) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (stunt, SWLIHN applicability?_ (5528) Debok Moom: (2 each yes emerald) (5530) Ceylin: (( On any of my attacks that hit, the target will need to check for knockdown/back. )) (5538) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) GRAPPLEZ! (5543) Niet: Niet hangs back, sending 5 whisps of telekinetic force at the scorpion in quick successsion. Each arks around Ceylin, striking the beast repeatedly and covering for the slayer's advance. (5538) Danizelle: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) GRAPPLEZ! (5528) Debok Moom: (Doing math! HOld on!) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (5 dice thrown in) (5530) Ceylin: (( I had 17, 13, 17, 12, 14, in that order. )) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,5,5,4,3,3,1 = (5) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,6,6,5,1 = (6) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,7,6,4,3,1 = (5) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (6, 7, 7) (5538) Danizelle: ((9 and 10 in that order)) (5543) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,2 = (6) 5 successes conviction channel 5 successes from excellency. Assuming Niet is a 2 die stunt as well. (5543) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,6,4,3,2,2,1 = (4) 5 successes conviction channel 5 successes from excellency. (5543) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,6,5,4,3,1 = (4) 5 successes conviction channel 5 successes from excellency. Assuming Niet is a 2 die stunt as well. (5543) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,5,5,5,4,4,4 = (3) 5 successes conviction channel 5 successes from excellency. Assuming Niet is a 2 die stunt as well. (5528) Debok Moom: (Kel, 6, 3, 8, 4, 7) (5543) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,5,3,3,1 = (3) 5 successes conviction channel 5 successes from excellency. Assuming Niet is a 2 die stunt as well. (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (10) Damage (5543) Niet: (16, 15, 15, 13, 13 all piercing) (5530) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (7) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (12) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 = (14) Damage (5528) Debok Moom: (kel hold on) (5530) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (6) Damage (5528) Debok Moom: (kel subtract ten from each.. and yes knockdown so two attacks) (5530) Ceylin: (( is the ten before or after piercing? )) (5528) Debok Moom: (after piercing) (5530) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,6,5,3,2,2,1 = (6) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,6,6,5,3,3,2,1,1 = (6) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2 = (5) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,1 = (0) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,6,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (6) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,2 = (1) Acid Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,2 = (0) Acid Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6 = (1) Acid Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,4 = (1) Acid Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,2 = (0) Acid Damage (5528) Debok Moom: (kel you get your extra two attacks) (5530) Ceylin: (( 26 damage. )) (5530) Ceylin: (( I know, wanted to tally those first. )) (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (10) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) Attack (5530) Ceylin: (( 12 and 10. )) (5528) Debok Moom: (since they are undodgeable there's no mathmatical way you couldn't possibly finish it off..) (5528) Debok Moom: and Ceylin smashings the first one all over the floor (5530) Ceylin: As Ceylin finishes battering the robot scorpion to bits, she lifts it in the air and rips it in half for good measure, then tosses the two halves at its mates idly. (5528) Debok Moom: the two begin incorporating the parts one getting a second tail the other a second set of claws (5530) Ceylin: "... well fuck." (5528) Debok Moom: and a significant portion of the bits of armor were used. (5528) Debok Moom: the pair move to the past target they haven't tried yet.. emerald one lashes out with a insane flurry of claws the other with tis two tails (5528) Debok Moom: (coordinated attack =2, 6 action flurry, 8 action flurry) (5531) Priceless Emerald: Priceless, in a desperate move, turns immaterial, while fully arraying her mind hand and barrier defences in the way. (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (my normal DV is 16, may I excellency my defences?) (5528) Debok Moom: (yes) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (a full 5 succs to it, one moment while I roll) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,4 = (1) (5528) Debok Moom: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (12) Niet stuff (5528) Debok Moom: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,1,1,1 = (7) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,7,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (5) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1,1 = (5) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (6) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,2,2,1 = (11) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,2 = (8) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,3,3,3 = (9) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (5) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (5) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,1 = (6) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,2,1,1,1 = (6) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,7,5,4,3,1,1,1 = (6) not niet stuff attacks (5528) Debok Moom: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (4) not niet stuff attacks (5531) Priceless Emerald: (*sigh, just tell me how dead I am) (5528) Debok Moom: They fail to get through her desperate cry for essence (5531) Priceless Emerald: (it... worked? wow) (5528) Debok Moom: (you guys turn) (5530) Ceylin: "Next one," Ceylin grunts and points at one of the surviving scorpion. "Let's go for the guy with all the claws, I don't like him." (5543) Niet: (What was the Niet stuff for?) (5543) Niet: "OK! You guys attack, and keep the corpse away from the last one." ** (5531) Priceless Emerald prepares to use Dune-Burst Onslaught ** (5543) Niet: "Actually, I think I can stop the combination if you let me hit the last blow, so leave it kinda just above scrapped, right?" ** (5538) Danizelle spits a curse at the one who incorporated pieces of it's smashed brotherto gain new claws, rather gleefully abusing her currently massive size and multiple limbs to wrap up and pull the monstrosity into a grappled lock, while her spare limbs begin searching for weak points to rip away the adamant plates and get at the crunchy motive bits. ** (5528) Debok Moom: (2 Danzi) (5538) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (10) GRAPPLEZ! (5538) Danizelle: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (10) RIPPY (5538) Danizelle: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) RIPPY (5538) Danizelle: ((Shadow Spite was my charm activation, -4 to DV)) (5530) Ceylin: "Or we could just hit it now, I guess." (5528) Debok Moom: (miss miss miss) (5538) Danizelle: ((10, 13, 12 (5528) Debok Moom: its claws casually deflect away teh danzi (5530) Ceylin: "Everyone who's not Dani, on my mark." (5543) Niet: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (5) (5528) Debok Moom: (kel everyone is already coordinated) (5538) Danizelle: ((Sorry, missed your post kel)) (5543) Niet: "Let me hit it last" (5538) Danizelle: ((If we're all coordinated I missed a -8 DV???)) (5530) Ceylin: (( Max we can do is -4. )) (5528) Debok Moom: (its Pv has been increased!) (5538) Danizelle: ((Shadow spit curse drops by another 4 for the scene)) (5530) Ceylin: (( Aha. )) (5531) Priceless Emerald: Emerald unleashes a vicious explosion of silvery sand, centered on the cursed one, grinding away at it with unnatural force. (5528) Debok Moom: (its claws knock you away, it got extra claws.... its pv has been increased!) (5528) Debok Moom: (2 emerald) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (is a stunt applicable? I don't roll for an attack) (5538) Danizelle: Dune-burst is an AoE attack Lian)) (5543) Niet: Niet concentrates her will, forging her mind into several bronze spears of essence. Each ricochets up to the top of the arena before flashing down at the creature with enough force to leave shockwaves in their wake, theoretically impaling it to the ground like some dissection specimine, or a bug in a display case. (5543) Niet: (If we're doing the coordinated now that is.) (5528) Debok Moom: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,7,6,5,3,3,1 = (5) (5528) Debok Moom: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,3,3,1 = (7) (5530) Ceylin: Ceylin just leaps at the second scorpion and starts trying to pummel it into scrap as viciously as she did the first. (5530) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (12) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (9) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (6) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (9) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (6) Attack (5543) Niet: (Stunt?) (5528) Debok Moom: (ping Emerald) (5530) Ceylin: (( 12, 11, 6, 13, 7. )) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (lian? I am honestly a bit sketchy on how stunt dice relate to this situation) (5528) Debok Moom: (you get free ssence and do ping damage to each) (5543) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,7,7,7,7,4,4,1,1 = (8) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5543) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,7,7,6,6,4,4,3,3,3 = (5) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5531) Priceless Emerald: (k, one sec then) (5543) Niet: (Ignore repeat) (5543) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,1 = (5) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5543) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,4,4,3,2,2 = (5) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5543) Niet: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (10) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5531) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,5 = (3) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,5,4 = (2) (5543) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,5,3,3,3,1 = (4) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5543) Niet: (Gah, ignore the 19) (5543) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (1) 10 successes virtues and excellency (5531) Priceless Emerald: (3 and 2, respectively) (5543) Niet: (21, 15, 17, 14, 11) (5528) Debok Moom: Ceylin is esqually thrwarded by the claws! (5528) Debok Moom: (first two on niet, Ping) (5528) Debok Moom: (first 3 sorry) (5528) Debok Moom: (First four this is for real this time) (5543) Niet: (First five?) (5528) Debok Moom: (ping 20 damage) (5543) Niet: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (9) 4 times essence! DIE (5528) Debok Moom: it takes a decent beating from teh attempt.. but isn't even close to being shut down.. the pair glow a light blue and murge into a larger scorpiang with 3 sets fo claws, 3 tails.. (5531) Priceless Emerald: "Son of a bitch." Priceless mutters at the sight (5528) Debok Moom: it aims its 3 tails at Danzi blasting her with an odd blue light (5530) Ceylin: (( Damn Zeus Titans. )) (5528) Debok Moom: (should I roll or will you pd?) ** (5538) Danizelle gives the massive thing the finger, then flows straight through the beast, facing away, arching back and grabbing the three tails with her hands and snapping forward like a striking shnake to flip the monstrosity onto it's back while her tail wraps around and constricts the thing. ** (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5528) Debok Moom: (you guys go) (5538) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (12) -8 to it's defense... Hope this works because Danzi's a suck fighter. (5538) Danizelle: ((14 successes)) (5528) Debok Moom: (two more to go) (5530) Ceylin: (( So the scorpion has -8 to defenses? )) ** (5531) Priceless Emerald once again conjures forth her powers striking again with a fountainous explosion of sand upon the monstrosity. ** (5538) Danizelle: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (14) -8 to it's defense... Hope this works because Danzi's a suck fighter. (5528) Debok Moom: (Yes) (5538) Danizelle: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (14) -8 to it's defense... Hope this works because Danzi's a suck fighter. (5528) Debok Moom: (danzi succeeds at grabbing all 3) (5538) Danizelle: ((14, 18, 18)) (5538) Danizelle: She's grappling it (5538) Danizelle: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (7) -8 to it's defense... Hope this works because Danzi's a suck fighter. (5538) Danizelle: all of those were grapple chaecks. (5530) Ceylin: Ceylin simply tries punching the scorpion off into a distant wall. (5528) Debok Moom: (1) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (asking for stunt in relation to mote and willpower again) (5530) Ceylin: 30d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (12) Attack (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5530) Ceylin: (( Using God-Smashing Blow. )) (5530) Ceylin: (( 13 sux. )) (5528) Debok Moom: (1 for Ceyling 2 fro Emerald) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,5,3 = (1) (5530) Ceylin: (( 10 post-piercing soak? )) (5528) Debok Moom: (Post piercing soak, 30) (5530) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,5,4,4 = (1) Damage (5528) Debok Moom: (however it has no dv right now) (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,5 = (0) Damage (5530) Ceylin: (( It also takes fall damage from being hurled. )) (5543) Niet: Niet focuses and pulls back her spears. They twist and grow, becoming multi-pronged monstrosities, and rocket at the scorpion from the side with as much force as Niet can muster. (5530) Ceylin: (( As if it fell 30 yards. )) (5530) Ceylin: (( Or however far it can go. )) (5543) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,4,2 = (1) 10 successes added. (5543) Niet: (Ignore) (5528) Debok Moom: (danzi, I presume lets go when falling is ahppening) (5528) Debok Moom: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,7,7,5,4,4,3,3,3,2 = (8) (5543) Niet: (Stunt?) (5528) Debok Moom: (2) (5543) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,2,2,2,1 = (2) 10 added (5543) Niet: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3 = (2) 10 added (5543) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (2) 10 added (5543) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,4,4,4,2 = (5) 10 added (5543) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,3,3,3,2,2 = (1) 10 added (5543) Niet: (12, 12, 13, 16, 11) (5528) Debok Moom: (ok soak is 30 after piercing so 5 pings?) ** (5538) Danizelle uses her flight power to flip the thing again and use it to brace and absorb the impact, rather spitefully smashing it with her own weight as she holds it open for Niet to dissect. ** (5531) Priceless Emerald: (shadell?) (5543) Niet: (Waiting for damage? All hit?) (5531) Priceless Emerald: (Lian said 5 pings) (5543) Niet: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (11) pings! (5538) Danizelle: ((Strike that)) (5528) Debok Moom: it shakily gets up damage vissibly repairing as it does so. not all of it but some (5531) Priceless Emerald: (it's not attacking?) (5528) Debok Moom: (Hold on) (5528) Debok Moom: it sets it three tails to blast out at Ceylin this time(should I roll or you going to pd?) ** (5538) Danizelle follows the scorpion in, screaming, claws out as she lets fly with a savage flurry of attacks with her claws on the thing. ** (5530) Ceylin: PD. (5538) Danizelle: ((strike that.)) (5528) Debok Moom: (you guys action) ** (5538) Danizelle waits till the others have had their strikes in, and grabs the scorpion again, this time scrambling to grab ahold and flying straight up for five seconds before flinging the thing back to the ground in front of Ceylin. ** (5530) Ceylin: Ceylin's fists burst into green flames as she pounds on the scorpion again. (5530) Ceylin: (( Joyful Cessation + Green Sun Nimbus. )) (5543) Niet: Niet's spears quickly melt into a thin net which proceeds to wrap itself around the giant scorpion tightly and levitate several feet off of the ground, hopefully keeping it firmly in place. (5530) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (12) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (8) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (5) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,3,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (9) Attack (5530) Ceylin: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,2,2,1,1,1 = (12) Attack (5530) Ceylin: (( 16, 12, 7, 12, 13. )) ** (5531) Priceless Emerald once more explodes the silvery sand upon it, scattering even more about the area. ** (5543) Niet: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,7,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (8) ten successes. 2 die stunt assumed (5538) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (12) -8 to it's defense... because I'm freeeee.... Free Fallin'... (5543) Niet: (22 to clinch) (5538) Danizelle: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (12) -8 to it's defense... because I'm freeeee.... Free Fallin'... (5538) Danizelle: 24d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,1 = (9) -8 to it's defense... because I'm freeeee.... Free Fallin'... (5528) Debok Moom: (you got it Danzi) (5528) Debok Moom: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (9) (5528) Debok Moom: (kel, no dv soak of 30 after percing) (5531) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,2,1 = (1) (5530) Ceylin: (( Ceylin does 25 unsoakable L damage automatically from Green Sun Nimbus Flare. )) (5530) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,6,4 = (3) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3,3,2,2 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,2,1 = (3) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5,4,4,2 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,3,2,2,1 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,3 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,3 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,2 = (0) Damage (5530) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5 = (1) Damage (5530) Ceylin: (( Total of 38 damage. )) (5530) Ceylin: (( 29 lethal, 9 bashing. )) (5528) Debok Moom: Ceyling smashies it (5530) Ceylin: "There." ** (5538) Danizelle lands behind Ceylin, taking on her normal size and glaring at the scorpion, then looks up at Debok. "needs a bit of tweaking before it's ready to kill abyssals." ** (5528) Debok Moom: "Imagine 300" ** (5531) Priceless Emerald frowns, "Now I have to re-materialize." she bitched. ** (5530) Ceylin: "Eh, they'd do okay. A little better than an army of demons." (5538) Danizelle: "I am imagining three hundred. it's scary. it might even give a full circle of abyssals a rough run. But the absorba and become bigger only goes so far before it becomes unwieldy and your opponent says fuck it and detonates a titan-scale weapon on it." (5543) Niet: "Aren't you in the middle of a major resource crisis?" (5528) Debok Moom: "other people can suffer! I have the right to build!" (5543) Niet: "And its not like they threatened us. They were just obnoxious." (5543) Niet: "Like a cute little bug that's hard to squash." (5538) Danizelle: "niet. Debok Moom is Autocthon's War Daeva. You're arguing the wrong tack. it's like telling Ligier he needs to lighten up and dance his cares away or something." ** (5538) Danizelle rips a claw off the contraption and hands it to Moom. "Key please. Your toy broke." ** (5530) Ceylin: (( I need to sleep shortly. )) ** (5528) Debok Moom tosses down a complex looking device ** ** (5538) Danizelle catches it and examines it carefully. ** (5576) Killian (enter): 01:13 (5576) Killian: Disconnecting from server... (5576) Killian (exit): 01:13 (5528) Debok Moom: it looks needlessly complext and technical (5531) Priceless Emerald: "Does the key need you to use it?" she asked (5528) Debok Moom: "no" (5530) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (5530) Kel (exit): 01:16 (5531) Priceless Emerald: "Can you instruct us in its use, or is it self explanatory?" ** (5538) Danizelle waves Niet over. ** (5543) Niet: Niet examines the overly complex thingy. (5528) Debok Moom: "it is niether" (5538) Danizelle: "You're the magitech expert, if you can't make sense of this we're screwed." (5543) Niet: "We need all of them to find out." (5543) Niet: "Probably." (5538) Danizelle: "i'm going to put it in storage, learn cracked cell if you haven't already." (5538) Danizelle: "Anything we need to know about this thing to operate it correctly without damaging CORE Debok? Breaking the boss' brain when we're trying to help kinda defeats the purpose of what ewe're about." (5528) Debok Moom: "It supposed to be a test to figure it out" (5538) Danizelle: "The key is a test, or activating the CORE is a test? (5528) Debok Moom: "Both, either, it was vague" (5538) Danizelle: "Gee, that's helpful. Do you know what kind of test it was supposed to be? what the maker was testing?" (5538) Danizelle: "or was that left unclear?" (5528) Debok Moom: "Not really no" (5528) Debok Moom: "I have work to do, let yourselves out" (5538) Danizelle: "have fun blowing shit up.": (5528) Debok Moom: "I will" (5538) Danizelle: ((how many more do we have to do now?)) (5528) Debok Moom: (5) ** (5531) Priceless Emerald nods, grumbling as she heads out with the rest, now she had to restore her blasted motes ** (5538) Danizelle: ((I meant ministers remaining. We've done at least 4 (5538) Danizelle: ((three to go? sorry, misread. who remains?)) (5528) Debok Moom: ((Kadmak is still unfinished then the other 4) (5543) Niet: (Kadmek's only half done.) (5543) Niet: (XP?) (5528) Debok Moom: (5) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights